siviafandomcom-20200214-history
Edgro
Edgro All around Sivia are a type of creature called the Edgro originally by the northern hobgoblins. These are enormous creatures that sometimes bare a striking resemblance to other smaller humanoids, but with very long lanky bodies and large exaggerated facial features. Edgro are very tall creatures, but exactly how tall they are depends on what kind of Edgro they are, ranging in height between ten feet to well over twenty feet tall. With their great size comes tremendous strength, but their relationship with the native tribes of Sivia most often paint them in the light of tricksters and meddlers rather than titans. It is believed that edgro interact with the 'little folk' (as they call the various people of Sivia) primarily for their own amusement, but many stories involve edgro taking the role of advisors, guides, and guardians, leading the majority of sivians to believe that edgro are goodly creatures by nature. Edgro communities are always secretive, hidden away in misty valleys, behind waterfalls, in thick copse of trees, in deep caverns, even entirely invisible or in pocket dimensions. The most common types of edgro are Kilnlings, Hillfolk, Woodshapers, Storm Heralds, Biddlebogs, and Similians. Kilnling These medium height edgro stand roughly twelve to fifteen feet tall. They resemble a hairless hobgoblin with smooth soft facial features and very tall pointed ears. Their skin tone ranges from rusty red to strawberry, with ruby-like eyes and smoky black hair that grows up over their heads in wild waves. They're partial to the more arrid parts of the Sivian plains and along the southeastern coast. They're most often encountered by bonfires, harassing blacksmiths with open forges, and gathering in celebration around forest fires. They are not believed to cause any destructive fires, but it is well known that Kilnlings are easily distracted and mesmerized by flames. They are competitive and excitable by nature. Hillfolk The most well known and easily located edgro are known as the Hillfolk. They resemble very lanky hobgoblins with very long pronounced chins. They are among the shortest edgro, but that still puts them at or above ten feet tall. They are a friendly people, and are not known to participate in combat or capture like their little folk cousins. Hillfolk are, as their name implies, most often found roaming across the hills of the southeastern sivian forest in small bands of three to five, occasionally herding groups of animals as they do. Woodshaper Some of the most independant and powerful of edgro are the woodshapers. These creatures have almost barklike skin and stand well over twelve feet in height. Woodshapers have long pointy features, their noses and ears becoming branches as they grow away from their face, and eyebrows and hair resembling bushes. They reside in forests, and have a strong connection to the trees and flora of Sivia that they protect, able to manipulate and communicate with them. Despite their great size, Woodshapers are excelent at hiding in the forests and even if they are spotted once, they are likely not spotted a second time. Storm Herald Once worshiped as gods, Storm Heralds dominate stories and legends in the northern sivian forest among the Boneclaw people. Storm heralds are the largest of edgro, averaging over fifteen feet tall, with some of their race towering well over twenty feet, with limbs proportionally thicker than any other kind of edgro. They have misty grey skin, and their hair and fur are a bright silvery color, the males of the species sporting impressive long mutton chops or full beards. Their faces sport thick protruding brows, huge cheekbones, and wide firm jaws, giving their faces an almost mountainous quality. Storm heralds most impressive feature is their ability to control local weather, able to whip the clouds above into a dark stormy frenzy, and stories say they can bite bolts of lightning right out of the skill as they fall to eat whole. Storm herald keeps are believed to be hidden away in floating sky islands disguised as clouds. Biddlebolg Found almost exclusively in swamps, especially the jungle swamps of the south, biddlebolgs are mystical mysterious edgro with command over powerful dark magic. They have coal black skin, with long dangling dreadlocks like willow trees, wearing similarly draping shawls. It is unknown whether these edgro even have eyes because their thick hair is worn draped over their faces, often the only visible feature being their wide pointy-toothed smiles. Biddlebolgs have a hunchy posture similar to trolls, but lack the pointed noses of the little folk that share their swamp jungle. Biddlebolgs are one of the least goodly edgro in sivia. They seem to delight in all things dark and twisted, and their mischief often has deadly consequences. They are unpredictable at best, and rarely trusted by any outside of the troll tribes, and even they are wise to take caution when dealing with biddlebolgs. Biddlebolgs are known to participate in the high rituals of the trolls on occasion. Breezu The light hearted breezu have mixed relations with the tyr in the plains of sivia. These small edgro (small by comparison of course) often don't rise above nine feet in height, and resemble very tall lithe fauns with long wild blonde hair, pale skin, and huge eyes with pale yellow irises. They are only ever found on especially windy days, and it is unknown to the tyr whether these creatures are the cause of the wind, or if the gales simply bring the edgro out of hiding, but this relationship to the weather has given them a somewhat poor reputation with some tyr tribes, seeing them as signs of uncomfortable or dangerous days ahead. The breezu themselves are never harmful, rarely doing anything in sight of little folk besides dancing through the tall grasses of the plains along the whisps of the wind. To those tribes who harbor less suspicion and hostility to the breezu, they occasionally bestow blessings to heros of the tribes, or dances that they find particularly likable. Similian These nefarious edgro are well known for their mischief, because theirs is usually the most illspirited and harmful to the many people of Sivia. Similians are small edgro, between nine and ten feet tall. They are pasty clay colored creatures with vague smoothed-over facial features in their natural form, which they are rarely seen in because Similians are shapeshifters. Similians delight in infiltrating communities and causing chaos within, sewing seeds of discontent among the members of a tribe or town, simply for their own amusement. They spread gossip, steal, murder, and generally ruin peaceful community life for the unfortunate groups that they target. In addition to their ability to shapeshift into any humanoid appearance, they also posses a talent for illusion magic.